


The Thing About Coffins...

by Jaina



Series: 31 Slices [14]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-14
Updated: 2008-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate's slightly nervous when Abby squeezes her fingers and leads her gently into her apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing About Coffins...

Kate's slightly nervous when Abby squeezes her fingers and leads her gently in her apartment. It feels like a swarm of butterflies are trapped in her stomach. She almost can't believe she's here with Abby, about to do whatever they're about to do. She can't believe she agreed to go out to dinner with Abby to begin with. Not that Abby isn't gorgeous, charming, funny and impossibly smart, because she is. She's also completely unlike anyone else that Kate's ever known. That's the only reason that she's here. She has a feeling that if she didn't take this opportunity, she would regret it for a very long time.

 

Now that she's actually here though, the slow burn of nerves that has been simmering in the back of her mind has exploded. She wonders if Abby can feel her trembling through their joined hands.

"Kate?" The worry in Abby's voice catches her attention immediately and Kate knows that some of what she's feeling must be showing. "Still with me?" Abby asks her gently.

"Yeah." She takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. She tries to smile for Abby, but it doesn't quite work as well as she's hoped. "Yeah, I'm here."

"Good, because I'm glad you're here." Abby's smile is growing even brighter and just seeing it Kate feels her own smile growing. Abby's happiness has always been infectious for her like that. "You want the nickel tour?"

"Sure, that would be great." Kate tries to force herself to relax as Abby leads her from room to room. Despite her nerves, Kate finds herself interested. Her training teaches her to notice the little things and she does. Abby has accumulated more than a few things that Kate finds fascinating and unique. It only makes her want to know more about Abby.

"This is my room," Abby holds open the door to a small room and Kate finds herself staring at a coffin.

There are other things in the room, of course. A dresser with a small mirror, a closet, some artwork, mainly photos that Kate recognizes as Abby's style, but what she can't help coming back to every time her eyes start to stray away is that coffin in place of a bed.

"I thought it was just a rumor."

"Oh." Abby bounces lightly on the balls of her feet. "No, well, I mean it might be by now, but it's a true rumor. Obviously. As you can see."

The babbling and the slightly worried look in Abby's eyes makes Kate smile. She knows that Abby's worried that this will be the final straw that freaks her out, but somehow she finds herself calming down.

"You really sleep in there?" There's no judgment in her voice now, just curiosity.

"Yeah, it's pretty comfy actually. You'd be surprised..."

"Show me?"

"Kate." There's hesitation in Abby's voice, and a hint of worry.

"I'm a big girl, Abs. I can take care of myself." Kate smiles involuntarily at the absurdity of that statement, but follows it up by pulling Abby closer to her. "I'm sure."

Abby studies her for a moment, looking into her eyes. Kate wants to flinch away from the intensity of her gaze, but holds it steadily until Abby gives a small nod and pulls her into her arms. Her hands begin to stroke slowly up and down Kate's side.

"So, the thing about coffins is..."


End file.
